


The woman in the Mirror

by sepherim_ml



Series: Moments in time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 1 what if, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Mirror of Erised, What-If, You can read friendship or love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: Severus finds Harry Potter in front of the Mirror of Erised instead of Dumbledore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fill #3, Prompt #4: ghosts for the [ Christmas Game held](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/54726.html#comments) by Fanwriters.it.  
> It's also linked to [another fill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9211661), if you want to read another side of the same story XD  
> Also, Unbetaed! Read at your own risk!

Severus moved silently in the shadows and entered in the abandoned classroom, wand in hand. He didn't know why Dumbledore asked him to check on the Mirror of Erised in the middle of the night, but he followed the order and Dumbledore was definitely right.

There was _someone_ there. Although, not the person he thought it would be.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

The brat startled and turned around to face him. He was holding a Cloak of Invisibility in his hands and his eyes were red like he was crying until that very moment. Behind him, there was the Mirror of Erised. Severus tried very hard not to look into it.

"I was... I was..."

"You were wandering after curfew and I believe not for the first time. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Severus put back his wand, tasting deep satisfaction when Potter looked debauched. "Go straight to your dormitory or it will be twenty more points."

For a long moment, Potter didn't reply. He cast a last, longing look to the Mirror and then he asked. "What is it... sir?"

"This is not your business, Potter."

"But sir, I think I see... I see my parents," Potter blurted out. "And a... friend saw himself with the Quidditch cup! What is it?"

Severus had no doubt that this _friend_ was indeed Weasley, but he didn't detract more points, distracted. Potter was seeing his family in the Mirror. Something about that statement made Severus' determination crumble.

In the Mirror, Severus was smiling happily to Lily.

After all this time... Lily was there.

They were both young and carefree in the Mirror, sitting on the stairs of the porch at the Evans' house, big smiles on their faces. It was their usual Christmas tradition; they drank hot chocolate, exchanged gifts and talked about everything.

They did that every Christmas since they met until the day Severus had cut the ties with her.

And every Christmas since her death, Severus always prepared two mugs of hot chocolate and placed them on the table. He never touched them. The day after, he threw the chocolates away, along with his moment of remembrance.

But Lily, she was there again. She was laughing, her green eyes were sparkling with amusement, now an adult herself, long red hair, same green eyes, same amazing smile. She was waving to the brat at Severus' side.

"Sir?"

Severus looked at Harry Potter, incapable of speaking, distraught. For a moment, his stoic mask wavered and the sorrow was overwhelming.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"You have her eyes," the words slipped from Severus' mouth before he could stop.

Potter gazed at the Mirror again, confused. "My mom's?" He returned to look at his professor. "You knew my mom?" His voice was soft, a murmur almost, but destroyed the last wall of Severus' heartache.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you see her?"

Severus looked at Lily. She was nodding, smiling, so perfect and yet so unreal. She didn't forgive him, in the end. She had all the reasons not to and he didn't blame her. Now, she was dead and Severus had to look at the Potter brat and see her eyes all the time. Nevertheless, this _brat_ could be the only way Severus could repent.

"Always."


End file.
